Chapter 13: Tales of Kindred Spirits (part 1)
5 years prior It was a rather cold night, snow was just forming across the horizon of the rather large hierarchical city. Two people stood on a roof amongst the snowbright illuminated skies, whatever they were after was yet to be known. Tokatsu: ….damn it, the cold always bothered me… Was it really a good idea to do this job tonight of all nights…?? ???: Shut up. Tokatsu: ...tch,well whatever… you know what we gotta do. go in there, get our target,and get out… Sooner we can do that the sooner we can get out of here and make a nice living.. -cracking knuckles-I doubt you’d like being in this cold like I am ???: SHUT. UP. Do you comprehend that? Stop talking. Be stealthy. SHUT. UP. Tokatsu: …. -sighs and nods, before giving a sign that he’s shutting up- Tokatsu eventually jumped down from the roof to the snowy ground, his long hair flowing from the winding gravity as he eventually landed, before standing back upright, pocketing his hands as if waiting for the other. The woman slowly moves her way down the roof using her metallic claws to get her where she needed to be quietly, before moving to the ground and re-joining her partner. Tokatsu: … -quietly trying to pick the locked door- keep an eye out...don’t want anyone catching us...this should only take a few seconds….. Tokatsu was busy trying to find an efficient means of picking the lock with the rather inoperable lockpick, before sighing and attempting to freeze it over with his gloves, almost as if on instinct. Eventually after a few small knocks to test it’s durability, he gave it a swift kick, shattering the ice. Tokatsu: … -to himself- this is why I don’t invest in lock picks…. ???: Hurry up. We have to get in and get out quickly before we’re spotted. Tokatsu:yeah yeah I know... A sigh escaped the beastkin as he quickly entered through the doorway, quickly motioning for his partner to follow through, he seemed rather unsure of what could be waiting for them on the inside in terms of security measures, but he had a sinking feeling within his heart. Tokatsu: ...please tell me you have a light, I can’t be too sure if they got any newer security measures for once….. ???: *sighs* She takes out a small flashlight. ???: You’re always forgetting something. Tokatsu: Yeah yeah… -sigh- it’s hard to make sure you got everything on such short notice… ???: You had plenty of time. Two weeks is not short notice. You were lazy and said you had everything. Tokatsu takes in the surroundings from the enlightened area, before taking notice of a security camera in the corner. He quickly turns to his partner before he shrugs Tokatsu: I’ll take care of that, just stick close…. Tokatsu takes a few steps back, before taking a running start, leaping for the security camera itself, forcibly freezing over its camera lenses, before dropping back down. He simply turns to the doorway to the next room, which was locked. Tokatsu: same treatment as the last…??? She sighs openly again. ???: How about quieter. How about that? Pick the lock like normal so that we're not making a ruckus. Tokatsu: ...right then. A sigh escaped Tokatsu as he quickly knelt down to the door knob’s level, calmly and quietly trying to pick the lock, his ears twitching as he made each movement, as if to listen for when the lock was officially opened, his tail swayed almost rhythmically as it eventually stopped, his ears twitching as he finally picked the lock. Tokatsu: better…? ???: Yes. If we kept being so noisy we’d... Tokatsu stood back up, staring down the now opened door as they were met with a small squadron of guardsmen. ???: ...be caught… *openly sighs* Tokatsu: ….. -facepalms- dammit now I see why I should’ve listened... ???: NOW? Why didn’t you listen to me before? I told you stealth was of the essence, but no, you’re just going to sit there and talk my ear off... Tokatsu: Now is not the time we’re at gunpoint…! Tokatsu quickly took his stance, an icy aura flaring from his fists ???: We’ve been partners for how long now and you don’t think I can get us out of this? She casually tosses a small canister into the middle of the room that suddenly disperses colorful smoke quickly to the point none of them could see. Grabbing Tokatsu, she uses her claws to dig into the wall and throws him in a nearby air vent and then climbs in herself, and hides as the smoke clears and waits for the gunmen to decide to search the premises. to be concluded Category:Novel Chapter